Respiratory tract infections cause nearly half of the deaths due to infectious diseases in the United States (Wei, et al., Obstet Gynecol Clin North Am (2001) 28 (2): 283-304). About 75 percent of acute respiratory illnesses are caused by viruses. Human parainfluenza virus 1, human parainfluenza virus 2, human parainfluenza virus 3, respiratory syncytial virus, influenza virus A, influenza virus B, and adenovirus are the most common viruses that cause respiratory infections in both children and adults. Detection of these viruses is essential for diagnosis, prevention and treatment of respiratory diseases.